James maslow
Write the first paragraph of your article here. James Diamond (James Maslow) is the 17 year old heartthrob of the band. He's the tallest and the eldest of the group, as weluuiool as the most handsome. He is the one who originally wanted to be a pop star. James is self-centered, driven, obsessed with his looks and hair, and slightly dimwitted but is also a good friend and looks out for his fellow bandmates. James loves wearing bandanas and has an alter-ego known as Bandana-Man, which is just him wrapped in purple bandanas. According to Carlos, he always gets the girls and declares himself the "pretty one". He always has personal head shots of himself in his jacket. In "Big Time Jobs" he realizes that he is not the only handsome face. In the episode "Big Time Break", he shows Camille his "washboard abs" which he believes is impressive, again showing how he is self-centered. But he also can be caring and think of others. This is shown when in the episode "Big Time Break" when he and Camille get called to be told whether they got the part or not, Camille doesn't get the part, making her extremely upset. Seconds later, James gets a call, being told he got the part, but turns it down, seeing how upset Camille is. Also in the episode "Big Time Dance" James helps Logan ask Camille to the dance, because Logan was nervous, because he never had asked a girl out before. Logan, with the help of James, eventually asks Camille to the dance. This shows that even though James can be self-centered and conceited, he can also be caring of others. According to various episodes, he thinks he is "the face", but this lessens after "Big Time Jobs", in which when he fails a modeling job, he says to Katie (his assistant manager) in Minnesota he was "the face", and that he is now a "handsome grain of sand on an extremely beautiful beach". He also is the only one, excluding Carlos, not dating anyone or interested in a particular girl (but Carlos interested with the Jennifers), while James having been chased off by a mob of girls in "Big Time Dance" due to having asked too many girls to the dance by accident. They chase him out of the dance because they thought he was cheating on them. It's true that he can be the ladies' man. In the episode Big Time Concert Hawk's assistant described James as extra pretty, solid voice and driven beyond believe. In the same episode he at first refused to believe that the band was finished and stated that everything is just a dream until they actually arrived back in Minnesota; to solve this he cycled through town until "fame hits him". Later he took an offer from Hawk and went to L.A. without the rest of the band, refused their apologies and had to be brought back to his senses by his new butler. In the episode Big Time Girlfriends, James and Camille kiss, but it was an accident and proven that Camille wasn't James's type in Big Time Dance. In Big Time Fans, James claims that Jenny broke his arm playing marbles and gave him the first papercut in history that required sergery (James Maslow really has a scar on the elbow, which was made in hockey activities during the first episode of the series. Later in the same episode he developed a liking to dog biscuits while he was captured and stated that his plan includes to go solo after Big Time Rush, start a movie career and marry a super hot model. In Big Time Halloween, James is a hot vampire who has a crush on a vampire slayer named Muffy (parody of Buffy the Vampire Slayer). Write the first section of your article here. Remember to include links to other pages on the wiki. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.